Hello, my love
by AppealingToHeaven0202
Summary: After Edward left in New Moon, Bella started getting letters from a secret admirer in the Cullen family, who is it? And how does Bella react to falling out of love with Edward, and into love with someone from his family? R&R, please!
1. Prologue

**[A/N] I got this great idea for a story, it isn't very original but it sounded like a fun story line, therefore, I'm giving it a shot!**

**This is very short, obviously most Prologue's aren't very long so… Yeah. **

**Here goes! **

**R&R, please!**

**If I may recommend a song to listen to while reading, my story, or chapter.**

**Mad World – Adam Lambert [American Idol] their both depressing and serious, it fits.**

_Carlisle POV_

"Carlisle?" a knock sounded from outside my door, "Can I come in?"

"Of course, of course," I started to sit up from my chair, always the gentleman, that's what everyone used to say, _"Used" _being the keyword.

"Hello" Alice muttered, staring at the floor,

"Is something wrong?"

It took her a moment to answer, the usual chirpy Alice, was replaced by a shell, a façade, it was all wrong.

"It's Bella" That's all she had to say, I was gone, I grabbed my coat and was headed down the stairs, grabbing the keys to my Mercedes and pealing out of the driveway, I was on my way to Forks.


	2. Chapter 1: Letters

**[A/N] Here's the next chapter, I wanted to get the chapter's out at the same time so that you wouldn't be lonely with only the prologue, considering it was pretty short,**

**It's going to be mostly what's happened so far, and about her "secret admirer" you already know who it is if you read the prologue, but I deemed it necessary to know who it is, I don't know… But yeah… **

**The song for this chapter is,**

**If I Were a Boy – Beyonce, don't ask why, because I really, really don't know, Lol!**

**Here's the story!**

_Bella POV_

Just because I'm losing  
Doesn't mean I'm lost  
Doesn't mean I'll stop  
Doesn't mean I will cross

Just because I'm hurting  
Doesn't mean I'm hurt  
Doesn't mean I didn't get what I deserve  
No better and no worse

I just got lost  
Every river that I've tried to cross  
And every door I ever tried was locked

Ooh-Oh and I'm just waiting till the shine wears off...

You might be a big fish  
In a little pond  
Doesn't mean you've won  
'Cause along may come  
A bigger one  
And you'll be lost

Every river that you tried to cross  
Every gun you ever held went off  
Ooh-Oh, And I'm just waiting till the firing starts  
Ooh-Oh, And I'm just waiting till the shine wears off  
Ooh-Oh, And I'm just waiting till the shine wears off

I couldn't help but sing a long,

It brought back all of the memory's that had been locked up in my mind for a while now, it felt good to let it out, to indulge into the pain that it brought back.

I missed them all, Esme, Alice, Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie, Edward and most of all Carlisle, I didn't realize this until about four month's after they left, it wasn't Edward I loved anymore,

_Flashback_

"_Charlie?" I asked when I walked in the door, coming home from the most boring place in the world, school._

"_Hey, Bells!" He yelled over the announcer's voice on the TV, "You got a letter in the mail today." That's when I noticed the envelope on the counter, the script on the front was taunting me, it was from one of them, the Cullen's. _

_I opened the envelope to find one sentence, one of the only things in the world that could have held me together for a little longer,_

_It said,_

_**I love you, I'll be back for you, my love. Eventually,**_

_**Sign,**_

_**Your secret admirer.**_

_Wow… That was the only thing that I could comprehend at that one moment._

_End Flashback_

The letter's continued on for about 3 months, I would get one every week, I would race to the mailbox, just to find a letter, a cryptic little letter. It would usually have a poem, but sometimes there would be a rhyme, or even lyrics from a song, anything.

The last letter said he wouldn't be writing letters anymore, instead he would be sending email's he said certain people from the family were getting suspicious.

The letter's never had return address's, therefore I couldn't respond, it didn't matter to me anyway, as long as the letter and notes didn't cease, I would be happy.

I was getting curious as to who was sending the notes, they were all married, at least all of them who hadn't abandoned me. But yet, even though they were married I couldn't help but begin to fall in love with whoever it was.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

I came home on Tuesday, happy because there was a letter addressed to me in the mail today; I ripped the paper to shreds. It was a little harder to do; it was a manila envelope so there was a lot of stuffing in it. I knew I would have to clean it up when I was done, but I couldn't bring myself to care.

It read this,

_**Hello, my love,**_

_**I find it harder to live without you, every minute, so I'm finally giving into my wishes and asking you to meet me at the school prom this weekend, I'm looking forward to seeing you, Isabella.**_

_**Not much longer and I can use my real name,**_

_**Your secret admirer,**_

I was fully aware that there was the prom this weekend, but I didn't want to go because I felt I would be betraying my 'admirer' to go with someone else, but it's not like there was anyone I _wanted _to go with.

I didn't have much time to get a dress, I would have to go shopping later today, and hope that there were still some left, after the millions of girls that have probably been through the stores with all the good dresses.

I would have to try my best, though,

**[A/N] The song at the beginning was, Lost! By Coldplay, it felt appropriate for the beginning of the story, the lyrics just fit well.**

**Hopefully the next chapter will be longer, the next chapter will actually begin the story line, and I just needed to get this out of the way.**

**Please review, It make's me feel warm and fuzzy inside!**


	3. Chapter 2: Say Wha?

**[A/N] Here's the next chapter, enjoy!**

**And thanks to, **becksishere**,** Untamed Rose**,** Mandi82**, **Emma-MasenCullen**, for updating!**

**Lost! – Coldplay, take notice that this is also the song that she sang in the last chapter.**

**On with the story!**

**Hope you like it!**

_Bella POV_

I stood twirling in front of the mirror in my bedroom; it reminded me of a fairytale. I guess you could say it was, in a way. The damsel in distress saved by her knight in shining in armor, yeah, its fairy tale like.

My dress was, well in simple terms, elegant and beautiful,

It was light Blue with Cream flowers adorning the breast, with a slit coming up to the middle of my leg. **(Picture on profile) **I had silver flats to go with it, and a necklace my 'secret admirer' sent, it was a silver circle, with hearts in the cent of each corner. And leaves dressing it everywhere around.

"Bella," my father, Charlie shouted up the stairs, "Your friends are here!" I had recently decided that I didn't want to go alone and give off the wrong impression. So because of it I ended up inviting Angela, Ben, Jessica and Mike to ride with me. The reason I said ride with _me_ and not have me ride with them is because _he _is sending a limo to escort me.

"I'm coming, Dad!" I said grabbing my Cream colored purse and heading out my bedroom door.

I only tripped twice going down the stairs; I swear that has to be a personal record, for me.

"Hey Bella," Angela and Jessica said in sync, the boys hadn't even realized that I had come down, and looked up embarrassed when the girl's had said that.

"Are you ready to go?" I asked walking towards the door, hoping to escape before Charlie figured out the camera he bought, unfortunately I wasn't that lucky, because right as I was saying that the camera flashed and Charlie "ahhed" nodding his head.

"Stand over here, Bells; I want to get a picture of you with your friends." He said pointing to the bottom of the stairs.

I went and stood where he was pointing, and dragged my friends along with me; it was pretty obvious they were a little bit uncomfortable. Well, I thought, if I have to endure it, so do you.

_Flash, _finally we could go, "Bye dad!" I said while, once again, dragging my friends through the door, and out to the limo that had been sitting there for the last ten minutes.

"Do ya' know where to go?" I asked the driver, "Forks high school, right?" He responded.

"Yup"

I sat back into the seat and plastered a fake grin onto my face, while talking animatedly to my friends. While my insides felt like they were being ripped to shreds, I was so nervous.

"Were here," The driver man said, TeeHee I called him driver man. Yeah… I guess that showed nervous I was.

I was originally going to let my friends get out first, but I reminded myself. The longer it takes you to get out, the longer until you get to see _him._ So I swerved and cut in front of them, trying to get out of the limo as fast as possible.

They were multiple "Hey's" and "what the's" coming from my friends, but I was already walking away, so I couldn't respond.

I walked into the gym, craning my neck in every direction, trying to find my admirer, the longer it took the more nervous I got.

Someone cleared their throat behind me; I turned almost tripping over my own feet in the process, and saw that it was only Eric Yorkie.

"Hey…" I said drawing out the word, and making it sound like I was drunk.

"Hey Bella, you look beautiful, would you like to dance?" Did my rejecting him ten times already, not enough to prove my point?

"Excuse me, but she happens to be my date." Someone said grabbing Eric's shoulder and spinning him around, I still hadn't been able to see who it was, though. His voice was different, as if he was masking it, making me suffer.

"Oh, umm…" He said a name but the music got louder and drowned him out, so I couldn't hear who he said.

My date must have told him to leave, considering Eric gave an evil glare before walking away, and finally revealing who my mystery lover was. I turned to watch Eric go, stalling is what you would really call it, I suppose.

I turned to stare at who my date was, my mouth gaped open in shock.

Carlisle, Carlisle was my admirer, say wha'?

"Hello Bella, I see you got my letters," He said with a big lopsided grin.

"Carlisle?" I squeaked out, it sounded more like, "Awile?" Yeah, go me, make a fool of myself.

"Yup, it's me, what do you make of that?" He still had the big grin labeling his face, wow; he was really cute when he was happy! Wait, wha'?

"Umm… Ha-ha, I really don't know," I said beginning to smile, I'm sure it looked much like Carlisle's did, big and goofy.

**[A/N] How'd ya' like it?**

**Please be honest, and make suggestions, or even say you hate it, I love any kind of reviews!**

**I'm going to Minnesota for a week and won't be able to update till' I get back, so that is why I decided to add another chapter on today!**

**Promise to update as soon as possible!**

**Bye, Adios, Slan, Adieu, Arrivederci, Adeus, Istenhozzad, Adiosu, Farval, Farvel, Vaarwel, whatever your language is, goodbye!**

**PS: Don't ask how I know all of those, let's just say, I know a lot of languages!**


	4. Chapter 3: Sorry?

**[A/N] I got bored on my vacation, so I decided to write this chapter and have started on another one, and the reason I got this on so fast was because, my mom and I went to a mickey D's that had internet access and I just so happened to have my laptop. So here it is, I wrote this on a boat, and I hope that my sea-sickness pacifies you curiosity!**

**R&R**

**-Falcon**

**Here's to, all my regular reviewers, thanks again!**

**Song for this chapter**

**Nobody's Home – Avril Lavigne**

"Would you like to dance?" Carlisle asked, extending his arm towards the dance floor. His body language was confusing me, or the more correct words, his emotions.

One minute he's possesive, the next he's giddy and now he's serious.

"Yes, yes I would," I said, after what felt like a decade of him staring at me with … I couldn't quite place the emotion.

I lead him to the dance floor, the unfortunately very, very, very crowded dance floor.

The next song started, my luck was with me, it was a slow song. Well, slow_er_, anyway.

Nobody's Home  
I couldn't tell you  
Why she felt that way  
She felt it everday  
And I couldn't help her  
I just watched her make  
The same mistakes again

What's wrong what's wrong now  
Too many too many problems  
Don't know where she belongs  
Where she belongs

[Chorus]  
She wants to go home  
But nobody's home  
That's where she lies  
Broken inside  
With no place to go  
No place to go  
To dry her eyes  
Broken inside

Open your eyes  
And look outside

Find the reasons why  
You've been rejected  
Now you can't find  
What you've left behind

Be strong be strong now  
Too many too many problems  
Don't where she belongs  
Where she belongs

"You look… There's no words for how beatiful you are," he said, a slight grin still laced on to his wonderfully beatiful face.

Ew.. Edward's dad, Edward's dad, I couldn't possibly fall in love with him, my heart belongs to one and only one. Face it, he left you, what's up with that stupid voice in the back of my head?

"Thank you," I responded to his earlier comment, "You look really nice, too."

That was the first time I took into account, what he was wearing,

A white suit with a Blood Red undershirt, and red corset, he had his Blone hair smoothed back straight and a Black watch with Red lining that fit his outfit really well. He also had almost every girl in the place giving him goo-goo eyes, and even a few boys.

I didn't like that last part, he was mine. Wait, where did all the possesiveness come from?

"What are you thinking?" Carlisle asked, looking into his eyes, I couldn't help but fall into a puddle of goo, and give him what he commanded.

"I don't like the way, everyone's looking at you," I admitted, looking down, I was nervous what I had said made him mad, "Are you mad?"

"Far from it, actually,"

What did he mean by that? I didn't think he would tell me, so I instead saved my breath to ask another question, "Are you really him?" I didn't expect it to sound like that, "I mean-"

"I know what you mean, and yes, I really am the person who sent those letters." He heaved a deep sigh, pain filling his eyes, I wanted to take back my question if it was giving him sorrow, I didn't mean too.

"But how, are you not married?" I asked, cocking my head to the side.

"No I'm not, Esme… she left," he began, but when he continued all he could do was stutter. Eventually I figured out what he meant. She left because she found someone better, not Carlisle, that's for sure.

"I understand Carlisle, I'm sorry."

I felt as if I should cry and feel sorry for him, but I couldn't bring myself to do it. I was giddy, giddy because he's not married and I would never even consider thinking about doing that to him, let alone actually do it.

"What are you sorry for?" He started, he wasn't finished though, and I didn't want to interrupt, "There's nothing to be sorry for, you didn't do anything wrong."

"I'm sorry for what she did to you, and what you must have gone through, I'm just… sorry."

"So," but he stopped there,

"What, you can tell me," I tried to encourage him.

After a moment of music and semi-silent whispers, he spoke, looking into my eyes, something he hadn't done since I started this conversation.

"I was going to ask… You're not sorry that I sent those letters?" What as ridiculous question.

"Nope, not at all," and it was true.

**[A/N] Well… I hope you liked it, if you did, or even if you didn't, please review!**

**I'll try and update as soon as possible, and thanks for sticking with my story and I hope you continue too!**

**By the way when I said I was going to Minnesota, I meant Rochester, Minnesota aka. My hometown, so if any of you guys live in Minnesota, please, let me know!**

**Go Vikings, Timberwolves and the Twins!**

**-Falcon**


	5. Chapter 4: Jacob

**So earlier today I heard this story from my dad, supposedly my brother's cat puked, pooped and peed, all in a row. Funny huh, I think so!**

**I bet your asking why this has anything to do with the story, well… it doesn't I just love being random, it keeps people on their toes!**

**So on with the story, R&R, please, I would be eternally grateful and I would share my pie, you like apple right?**

**Thanks to, **omg, , **and all of my regular reviewers, I love you all! **

**It's not like love at first sight, really. It's more like… gravity moves. When you see her, suddenly it's not the earth holding you here anymore. She does. And nothing matters more than her. And you would do anything for her, be anything for her… You become whatever she needs you to be, whether that's a protector, or a lover, or a friend, or a brother.  
**Jacob Black**, **_Eclipse_**, Chapter 8, p.176**

**Song for this chapter,**

**In The End – Linkin Park**

**Hope you like it,**

Bpov,

We were dancing, Carlisle and I.

After every song, I would wish for a slow one. Of course that wasn't likely to happen, often.

Right now the song playing was, Tangled Up in Me, by Skye Sweetnam, not that it isn't a good song, it's just the closer I get to Carlisle, the happier I am.

It was time for a Human break, Carlisle told me he would be right back, where could a 360 year old Vampire, possibly have to go in a high school gymnasium with at least 200 hormone and pimple prone teenagers? Beats me, I have no clue.

When he got back he sat down beside me, all god-like, may I add.

Girls were literally lining up to ask him to dance, he was having a hard time making the message clear, because he was such the gentleman, but he finds a way, although he's going to have to find a different way, because they keep coming back.

"I'm sorry, but no," he turned to me, he smiled an in-human smile, literally "I already have a date," His smile got even bigger.

There were some sharp in-take of breath's, stomping, and even hissing, baby hissing compared to Vampires.

He grabbed my hand, leading me to the dance floor, for the second time tonight.

Then a song came on, and Carlisle's smile got even bigger, if that's possible,

Marble Halls, by Enya, I noted.

"I thought you might want to take a break from the… More energetic, music," he looked to the right, staring intently at the hard wood floor.

"That's really sweet of you," I said, hoping to ease some of his tension, it seemed to work,

"Thank you, do you like the song? I find it's the only modern music I can stand to listen too." I had to crack a smile at that,

"I love the song, it's perfect," I said, resting my head onto his chest,

"Good," he looked at me with… Love? That couldn't possibly be right; he bent down and kissed my forehead.

**[A/N] Haha, you thought that was going to be the end, didn't you? I'm not that mean.**

Someone cleared their throat, from behind Carlisle, he stiffened.

"Jacob," he hissed, he actually hissed,

"Yes," he answered just as icily,

"What are you doing here?" Carlisle asked, composing himself a little better, than before.

"I could ask you the same thing," Jacob didn't even try to hide the hostility in his voice; at least Carlisle was making an effort. "But to answer your question, I came for Bella," he tried to grab my hand, but I pulled back.

"Why don't we take this outside? People are starting to stare." Carlisle tried to direct us outside,

"No, I came for Bella, and I'm not leaving without her." Jacob set his jaw in determination,

"Jacob," there was an air of authority in Carlisle's voice,

Jacob tried to grab my wrist again, when his hand was halfway extended, Carlisle grabbed it.

"You will not touch her," Carlisle said, and then growled low enough that I could barely hear it.

"Don't touch me!" Jacob shouted,

The people that weren't already watching us, turned their heads in sync to stare at the fight unfolding before them. Even the teachers were just staring, it's not like they could do anything anyway, it was Vampire against Werewolf.

"Jacob, let's not make a scene in front of Humans,"

Jacob looked around at all the people that were staring at him, and heaved a deep sigh,

"Fine," Jacob said, reluctantly letting Carlisle drag him out the double doors, which lead to the parking lot.

Everyone was staring, either at me or at the doors Carlisle dragged Jacob, through.

I'm sure I must have looked weird, just standing right in the middle of where a fight almost broke out between a Vampire and a Werewolf. Well… Doctor and LaPush kid to them, but you get the point.

Cpov,

"Now Jacob," I said trying to feel as calm as I sounded, where was the Empath when you _really _needed him? "Why do you need, Bella?"

"I need to get her away from you!" He spit on my face, I tried to ignore the rude gesture.

"Who's the real threat here?" I began, "The person that she was talking too, or the man that tried to literally drag her out from her Prom?" Hopefully he understood my reasoning here.

"That's not the point, Leach, your family left her and you could always do it again, I don't want her getting attached to you, when I finally got her to start getting over you."

That was quite good reasoning, but I wasn't going to fall for it.

"There's a flaw in your reasoning, I don't intend to leave her."

"You're just going to end up hurting her, just like Edward did, and this time she will be to far gone to help, so just leave!" I shook my head, I couldn't just do that, I came for Bella and promised her I wouldn't leave her, and I wouldn't be breaking that promise anytime soon.

"I can't" I responded, hopefully he would leave it at that, but Jacob was Jacob and he couldn't.

"And why not?" He began tapping his foot impatiently,

"Because I love her, and I promised I wouldn't leave." That probably wasn't the smartest thing to say,

"You what!?" he screamed, he began vibrating violently, "First Edward hurts her, and now you're going to, too!"

"I'm not," I said crouching down, getting ready to lunge, if necessary.

"You say that now, but what about when the reasons that Edward left, start to make sense to you, and you hurt her like Edward did!?" He was going to transform any second now.

"I've thought through his reasons, and they're foolish," I may be acting foolishly now, too, but it was impulse, my nature.

He snarled menacingly and jumped, changing in midair, shredded clothes falling down, mixing in with the raindrops that were just beginning to fall, and making the fight that was breaking out sound like the thunder that was booming overhead.

Snarling erupted between both of us, ripping and crashes were also audible between the strikes and blows we made at each other.

I pinned him underneath me, his giant wolf body struggling underneath of my own,

The rain started falling harder now, pelting our skin and surely drowning out the noise of us.

"Give up, Jacob," I begged, I didn't want to have to do, what I was afraid I might, which was kill him.

He barked a laugh, or what sounded like it could be a laugh,

He used his back legs to flip me forward through the air, I landed on my feet and turned instantly bending down into a defensive crouch.

I declared to myself I wouldn't fight, I would only defend,

So I stood there, waiting for when he would lunge, and when he did I let him pin me, I wouldn't fight, I would lay there until he got bored, like a real wolf, I laughed on the inside.

"Stop!"

**[AN] Dun, dun, dun, who could it be?**

**Review and find out!**

**I'll try and update everyday, I was really bored on this trip, driving in the car and all, and wrote like 8 chapters, so I'll try and add at least one a day!**

**Thanks, for reading my story, you're all great, Thank you!**

**-Falcon**


	6. Chapter 5: Running

**[A/N] This chapter should satisfy your needs for a little longer, hopefully, it should be a little longer than all of the other ones. **

**Please R&R**

**Song for this chapter – **

**Disturbia - Rihanna**

"Aren't you gonna' go after them?" Angela asked after a few long minutes of me staring at the doors Carlisle and Jacob just walked through, and everyone else staring at me.

I turned my head to stare at her, it took a few seconds to comprehend what she said, but when I did I started bobbing my head,

"I probably should, eh?'" And with that I was stumbling through the crowd, pushing past the people that wouldn't move, or were too shocked to move.

I stopped at the double doors that lead outside and took a deep breath, but before I could actually walk out, someone started talking to me.

Mike Newton,

"Sooo, Bella, what was that all about?" He leaned against the doors, blocking my only escape route.

"I don't know, Mike," I spit out, he was making me angry, "But I really need to find out."

"Geeze, Bella, I was just trying to talk to you." He moved away and started walking towards Jessica, who was talking with Lauren. Probably trying to make up a rumor about Carlisle and I cheating on Edward and Jacob came threatening to tell Edward, so Edward would kill Carlisle,

Well, you never know.

I slammed through the doors, running down the sidewalk that lead to the parking lot, hoping that was where they went.

I heard a lot of noise, once I started to get closer, it sounded like the thunder that was booming in the distance, but it was too close.

I turned the last corner around the building and saw Carlisle, I soon noticed Jacob a second later. He was in his wold form, only about 20 feet away from Carlisle, Jacob looked ready to pounce as Carlisle was just standing there.

'Defend yourself Carlisle!' I yelled in my mind running to get closer to them, so that they could hear me over the thunder,

Oh, who am I kidding Jacob's a werewolf and Carlisle is a Vampire, they could hear me from inside the gym.

"Stop!" I screamed, I hadn't stopped running since I came out of the gym, and the exaustion was wearing me down, it made me stop in the middle of the pathway.

I had called attention to my presence, though, so they knew I was there.

They both turned their heads, startled, Jacob was still on top of Carlisle, if Carlisle wasn't in such dire consequences I would have laughed. Jacob was easily the size of a small school bus and Carlisle was only 6 ½ feet, it looked like Carlisle was being squished, but he was easily keeping up his fight.

Jacob jumped off of Carlisle, backing towards the woods, 'Yeah run, you scaredy cat!' or is it scaredy _dog? _He turned around and ran full speed towards the trees.

I ran towards Carlisle and jumped into his already extended arms, only too eagerly. When I touched him, electricity ran threw my body, Carlisle must have felt it, too because he tensed up but relaxed a second later.

I didn't even notice all the people piling out of the building, to see what was going on,

All I noticed was being so close to Carlisle and being able to breathe in his scent, having the feel of his arms around me, and his chin being rested on the top of my head.

"Dr. Cullen, Bella, are you alright!?" One of the students yelled, while running towards us. I didn't even take into account who it was, I was too in the moment with Carlisle.

Carlisle being well… Carlisle answered his question, "Yeah were fine," I felt his chest rumble under my head as he talked.

And then there was a vibration, on his thigh, I thought I was imagining things until he pulled his phone out of his pocket.

Cpov,

I felt my phone ring in my pocket, I was reluctant to answer it at first, but what if one of my children was in trouble?

"Hello?"

"Thank Carlisle, you're okay!" An abnormally chirpy voice, said in exasperation, Alice.

"What happened?"

"Your future dissapeared, I was worried, that's all!" She squealed,

"Your excited, today," I said as a fact, no need to ask it if it's quite obvious.

She giggled, "Yeah I know, got's to go, see ya' daddy!" She hung up.

Once she hung up, I looked down to see Bella staring at all the people running towards us. She looked like she would rather be anywhere but here,

That gave me an idea,

The were all a parking lot away still, we could do it.

"Would you like to run away?" I asked her, "'Cause I can do that," I gave her a warm smile.

She looked at me like there was a plant growing out of my head, "What? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"No reason, but that sounds like a great idea!" With that said, I grabbed her and put her o my back, I took of running as fast as I could in front of other Humans, my Bella was giggling the whole way.

Luckily we were faster than them and we got away pretty fast, once we reached the trees where no one would see us, I ran at Vampire speed, Bella didn't even close her eyes, she was enjoying herself, I smiled.

Random person Pov, **[I like being random, it's fun!]**

Poor Dr. Cullen, poor Bella, what happened?

I ran with the whole group trying to reach them as fast as I could.

Before we could get to them Dr. Cullen said something to Bella that made her smile and he then scooped her up onto his back and they took off running. Why were they running, away from us?

It was a funny sight, Dr. Cullen giving Bella a piggy back ride and all, and her giggling uncontrollably, I stopped where they once stood and watched them run.

Bpov, **song change – White Flag - Dido**

The wind running through my hair was an exhilirating feeling, I could run all day, 24/7. It wasn't like when Edward would run, this was relaxing and I felt safe on Carlisle's back, not afraid of falling off. That could be because he was holding my hands, over his shoulders. Strapping me in.

It was a giant field that was dipped in between mountains of trees, it about a mile long, just a long strip of land that got stuck between mountains, but yet it was beatiful, as if little fairytale creature could climb out of the anthills in the ground and the grooves in the trees. **[The place I'm describing is a special place to me and my family, because my uncle's ashes were spread there.]**

Carlisle sat me down and took my hand, he pulled on it trying to lead me up one of the hills, we started trudging up it slowly, I was trying to be careful not to fall, Carlisle noticed and put an arm around my waist and I leaned into him.

We passed little forts made of sticks and rocks, that looked preserved and as if they had been there since the Civil War. We eventually made it to a part in the hill that flattened out for half a block infront of us, if you went to the edge you could see all of the mountains and groves in the ground for 100's of miles.

Carlisle went to the very edge and sat down cross-legged, he tugged on my hand again, gesturing for me to sit down, also.

"It's beatiful isn't it?" I wanted to say yes, but I couldn't,

"It's absolutely breathtaking!" I looked at him as if he were crazy, how dare he think it's only beatiful.

I turned my head back towads the forest, wanting to take as much of it in as possible, before he had to take me home.

"Bella?" he said, I turned my head towards him, he hadn't moved at all since he had first spoken.

"Yeah, Carlisle?"

He stared into my eyes, and pursed his lips, "Would you think any less of me, if I told you I enjoyed having you ride on my back?" He looked away, towards the trees.

He honestly wanted to know if I would think less of him because he liked me riding on his back? Wow… he really was a gentleman.

I grabbed his face in my hands, so he would look at me, "Of course I wouldn't think any less of you, Carlisle. I enjoyed it, also."

A small smile played it's way onto his lips, "Good," he replied, "We should probably get you home, we wouldn't want Charlie thinking I kidnapped you, now would we?" he said tapping his finger on my nose. "Considering someone probably notified him, when I ran off with you." He added at the end, after a second.

"Okay," I said a little dissapointed we couldn't stay longer.

"May I have the pleasure of Carrying you home?" He bowed down, in an old-fashioned way, almost like a butler, would.

"You may," I said bowing, like a ballerina.

"Thank you, my lady," he said and then set me on his back.

We got to my house too soon, it felt like only seconds ago we were sitting on the edge of a mountain. Now were on my front porch, putting on a show for Charlie who was peeking through the curtains, he was shocked to say the least, his eyebrows were raised and his mouth agape, it was hilarious to look at.

Carlisle took my hands in his, "My dear, Isabella, I hope to see you soon." He kissed my cheek, "Goodbye, my fair lady." He let go of my hands and embraced me, he pulled back too soon and kissed my forehead, after that he turned and left,

"Goodbye, my Carlisle," I whispered watching him walking away, I knew he heard me, because he turned his head to look at me and gave me a smile.

I even stayed to watch him drive down the road, the rain pouring down from the roof onto me, my dress was already ruined anyway.

The door swung open, surprising me, and there stood my father, purple and green in the face,

"Charlie?"

**[A/N] Yay! A longer chapter, I hope you enjoyed it, I know I enjoyed **_**writing **_**it!**

**Sorry that the song changes halfway through the story, I just didn't think the first song would be apropriate through the whole chapter!**

**I have one question for you guys, the place Carlisle took Bella, did you get a good idea of what it looked like? I was having a hard time writing about it, because it brought back memories of me and my uncle. **

**But if you want more information on it, just let me know, I have pictures of it somewhere and maybe I could send one to you, if I can figure out how to download the pictures onto the computer and send them to somebody. So maybe not, but I can try. *embarassed giggles***

**Please review, and let me know!**


	7. Chapter 6: Marvelous Beauty

**[A/N] This chapter will be a bit longer, let me know what you think of it and, R&R!**

**PS: I want to dedicate this chapter to my mom whom has shoved her problems aside and pulled me through mine, so thank you sooo much Mom!**

_**To remember, To remember  
To remember, Just where we were  
To remember, To remember  
To remember, Just where we were**_

**Song for this chapter,**

**Angel – Natasha Bedingfield**

**Bella's POV **

I had to call his name again, he was unresponsive. "Charlie, are you alright?" I cautiously walked through the door way to where he was standing and gave him a hug around the waist.

"Car-Carl-Carlisle?" He stuttered, a second later his eyes rolled back into his head and he started to fall backwards.

"Dad!" I yelled and stumbled to catch him before his head hit the ground.

I took my shawl off and slipped it under his head, so he wouldn't be uncomfortable. I checked to make sure he didn't have a heart attack and checked his pulse and his breathing.

_Thank all that is Holy!_ He's still alive, he's fine,

I took a deep sigh of relief, until the reality of what was happening hit me like a brick wall.

I started panicking, my _father _has fainted what do I have to do?

_Call Carlisle,_ a tiny voice in the back of my mind told me, but isn't that what caused this whole mess?

_Yes, but it's also the thing that can fix it._ Well… That is true but why- you know what? I'm just gonna' do it, no questions asked.

I ran to the phone and called the Cullen's home phone, hoping that he would already be back there.

**Carlisle's POV**

I watched as I drove away, that Bella had found reasoning in watching me. I had to chuckle a bit at that.

Not even a minute later,

I found myself driving up the familiar path home, one that I hadn't driven in months, and you could tell. The grass on the side of the driveway would be coming up to my stomach if I stepped out of the car, and the weeds were double as long!

You could also tell that there wasn't anyone living in our house for awhile, too. There were weeds sticking up between the cracks in the cement, how those cracks even came to be? I really don't know, we paid bottom dollar for the best, and the best we got, I thought.

I parked the car in front of the garage door and ran to my room to change, I felt no need for something formal, and so I slipped on some Tan pants and a long sleeve blue and white striped shirt, with Black dress shoes and my Medical tag, necklace. **(Picture on profile)**

Right as I finished the phone rang downstairs, I ran quickly to pick up the phone, hoping as not to miss the person calling.

"Hello, Cullen residence, Carlisle speaking."

"Carlisle! It's Charlie… He's fainted, you need to come quick." I didn't even hear the last part of her sentence; I was already running down the stairs Medical bag in hand and headed towards my Mercedes.

I made record time getting to Bella's house, I don't know why… I blamed it on the sudden urge to want to help Charlie but deep down I knew it was so I didn't have to make my sweet little Bella worry, no one her age should have to go through what she had already dealt with.

I checked quickly to make sure there wasn't anyone looking and ran straight to where she was, right through the door, opening it of course, I wouldn't want to have to answer questions later on about how there was a hole in the chief's door that looks oddly like me… Yeah I could see it now.

"What happened?" I said quickly kneeling down next to Bella, already checking for signs of injury.

"Once you left he opened the door, but he looked sick, his face was purple, and his right eye was red, like he popped a vessel, I'm not sure, though." She started stressing, she was trying to find something helpful to do, I wasn't sure of anything she could do, though.

"Did you happen to call the hospital while I was on my way here, or even before?" I checked his breathing and then his heart, and then looked to see if his eyes were dilated, it looked as if Bella was right, and his right eye was a faint red.

"No..." She looked down and blushed,

"I would do that now, then," I said with a small smile, she really was silly sometimes.

"Okay," She got up and stumble- ran towards the kitchen, I heard her fumble around a little and then her talking to a medical operator.

Once she came back I told her there was nothing she could really do until the paramedics got there.

It looked as if the stress this was causing finally settled in, and she started crying. I held her close, not at all caring if my shirt was ruined because of it.

"Carlisle," She whimpered, sobbing even harder.

"Shhh… My Bella, he'll be fine, and don't you think otherwise." I kissed her forehead, and started to gently rock her back and forth, cooing her name repeatedly.

"I believe you, I do," she looked up at me, and I fell into her deep chocolate eyes remembering the first time I ever saw her.

_**Flashback,**_

_I heaved a deep sigh throwing the never ending paper work across my desk, only to have it land threateningly close to the edge._

"_Dr. Cullen, what's the matter?" One of my assistant nurses, Jackie, asked. I hadn't even realized she was standing next to my slightly opened office door._

"_Oh nothing, just a little bored," I said with a small smile. I could practically hear her mind saying 'I can fix that,' I shuddered only thinking about it._

_She didn't get a chance to respond verbally, because my pager went off._

"_Sorry, got to go, see ya' Jackie," I finished off with a polite bow of my head._

_I didn't hear her respond; to be honest I wasn't really paying attention._

_I walked past the emergency room, towards the double doors on the left of the hallway._

_Once I walked through I saw her,_

_She lied with her eyes closed and her arms behind her head, I could easily tell she wasn't asleep but any normal Human would of thought so._

_I murmured a hello to one of the nurses and kept walking towards the fragile girl that was only a few feet in front of me._

"_Isabella Swan?" I asked her once I reached her bedside, I like to think it was after she heard my voice that her eyes snapped open and I saw the most beautiful shade of Brown I'd ever come across in my 360 some years of life. It was my new favorite color._

_Once she realized she was staring at me, she blushed, the most delicate shade of pink, she was absolutely breathtaking, and I was tempted to make it happen again._

_I shook my head, bad Carlisle, I scolded in my head, Bad!_

"_Y-yes," she stuttered._

_She was beautiful when she stuttered._

_Bad, Carlisle!_

"_Hello," It was after that moment, I knew I would never forget that voice, the way her lips parted when she was nervous and when she talked and how her eyes were like endless pools, I would never forget this marvelous beauty._

_**End of Flashback**_

I kept true to what I had told myself, I never have and never will forget the breathtaking Isabella Swan.

"Dr. Cullen, what are you doing here?" I looked up to see Jesse, one of the paramedics that worked at the hospital, I hadn't even heard them coming, or even until this point.

I realized I was still holding onto Bella and quickly let go at the same time she did.

I nervously chuckled, hoping we didn't look to… I don't know what, but Jesse only gave me an amused glance and went back to strapping Charlie to a stretcher.

Charlie was semi-awake by the time they were done and was calling for Bella, by repeating her name.

"Yes, Daddy?" there were still tears rolling down her cheeks, I wanted to wipe them away for her but I couldn't and because of that it was killing me.

"He's perfect for you," And with that he was unconscious again.

"Thank you," She let his hand go so the paramedics could wheel him to the ambulance.

I hadn't taken notice the grin that was slowly being spread across my face; I opened my arms so that I could pick up Bella and never let her go.

She was my own, Marvelous Beauty.

_**My Beauty, my sweets, what will have happened?**_

_**As if someone had said no, will you still have loved me?**_

_**Will our love have withered, or deepened?**_

_**Answer me this, will you be my Marvelous Beauty?**_

_**Marvelous Beauty – Brianna Srram – My beloved poem book.**_

**[A/N] Did you like it? Even if you say you hate it, I will still have had fun writing it and that's all that matters, well besides you liking it.**

**Please make me happy and want to update soon, Review, review, review!**

**-Falcon**

**PS: If you didn't know this, Peter Facinelli aka. The man whom plays Carlisle in Twilight is in a new show called Nurse Jackie and I thought I would put a little recognition in there by naming one of his nurses Jackie. **


	8. Chapter 7: My Door

**[A/N] I don't have much to say… So basically, enjoy!**

**Thanks to my mom, and my dad who's lame jokes still make me laugh.**

**R&R**

**Song for this Chapter,**

**Happiness – Gold Rapp **

**Carlisle's POV**

"Carlisle, I think I'm in need for a ride." Bella said as she stood on the sidewalk, where the ambulance just stood, it left conveniently, too right as we stepped next to it.

"Indeed," I said with a smile, I took her hand and led her up the sidewalk and over to my Mercedes.

She slipped once but I quickly caught her and put an arm around the middle of her back and under her arms to keep her up-right. Hopefully people thought of it as a fatherly gesture, and not that I was getting a little too friendly. Soon enough word will probably get out, though, and I was only denying the inedible.

I opened up the passenger side door for her, and she silently slid in, I ran over at Human pace, for the people still watching, and climbed into the driver's side.

Once I had pulled out of her driveway I grabbed her hands and kissed each one of her knuckles. She giggled nervously a tiny bit, and I grinned against her hand.

"You know I'm not going to crash, right? I said setting our hands back onto the console in between us, and looking back to the road.

She still wouldn't believe me, and looked to the speedometer; I took this as a sign that she was uncomfortable and slowed down a bit.

"Thanks," She let a small sigh, and gave me a genuine smile.

"Your welcome," I took my eyes off of the road for a second and gave her a cheeky grin. She let out a tiny squeak and looked from me to the road, I sighed and looked back to the road, did she really think I would let myself crash with her in the car? I still highly doubt I would crash without her in the car.

"You're cute, you know that?" I said smiling again; only this time I didn't take my eyes off of the road.

She blushed, that delicate pink that if I had a heart, it would've had it going like a freight train. "Did you know, I absolutely adore that blush?" I asked in vain hopes that it would happen again, it looked as if it was my lucky day.

"Stop it!" She mock punched me, and I feigned hurt, I haven't acted like this in so long I couldn't even remember the last time; she really was bringing out the best in me. As I was with her, I'm sure of it.

I chuckled a bit at her attitude; she still continued to surprise me. I let out a content sigh as I pulled into the Hospital's parking lot, luckily they hadn't replaced me yet and they still had my parking spot; I took it without a second thought.

I gave her a challenging look, she looked to her door, and scrambled to open it, luckily I have a lock for my car on my keychain, and once I got out I locked it until I got to her door and unlocked it at the same time that I opened it.

She got out in a huff with her arms crossed, and she refused to look at me; knowing that I couldn't do anything like hug her or take her hand while in front of all of these people.

"Aw… Come on, Darling, wont you even look at me?" I tried to get in front of her, but she kept turning away. "Pwetty pwease?" I asked, while giving her my best puppy dog face.

She looked at me and sighed, "You look like a four year old, Carlisle," And with that she walked towards the front door.

I followed after her, pouting all the way there, my bottom lip jutted out a tiny bit and I stared at the ground.

"That's not helping you, Carlisle." She turned and looked at me, I wasn't looking at the ground anymore but I was still pouting, I didn't really care that I was acting immature, it was fun and she looked as if she enjoyed it.

I only whimpered to her comment, and didn't move when she took a step closer. "I'm sorry," I muttered, looking over to the Cancer care building, which was to my left.

The next thing I knew her arms were around me in a hug, hopefully what look liked a friendly hug. "You're not forgiven." She turned back around and walked threw the automatic doors that lead to the waiting room for Emergency patients and their family.

I whimpered again when she had pulled away, and when she had said that I wasn't forgiven I bowed my head in sorrow and literally shuffled my feet into the building.

"Dr. Cullen?" One of the nurses in the front hallway asked, I recognized her as Jennie, one of my fellow partners assistants.

"Hello, Jennie," I said as I walked over to her, and pulled her into a friendly one armed hug, she looked as if she could faint any second from being in such close contact with me, so I instantly let her go, realizing that the hug was a mistake.

"What are you doing here?" She asked after a second of her heartbeat going crazy and her staring adoringly at me.

"Isabella Swan's father was admitted here, so I gave her a ride," After saying that I realized I couldn't see her anywhere, or even here her special heart beat. "Speaking of Isabella, have you seen her?"

"No," She said, and I could tell she was telling the truth, one thing about Jennie was that you could look at her and know if she's lying, she's almost as bad of a liar as my Bella.

"Okay, well thanks, I better go find her," I said and started walking away after a nod of my head as a 'goodbye.'

I walked down the hall, realizing the reason I couldn't hear her was probably because all of the seats were taken in this part of the waiting room and she probably had to go to the second one, for when they got over crowded like they did today.

I found her sitting alone in a corner staring at her lap, and decided to sneak up on her,

I put my hands over her eyes, and it made her jump, "Guess who?" I asked, knowing she already knew I just wanted to have fun with her, before she got grumpy again.

"John McCain?" She asked seriously, how she could keep a straight face? I do not know,

I chuckled and jumped over the back of the seat, and plopped down next to her. "Nope, not even close." I said while popping the 'p.'

"What's got you in such a good mood?" She asked and looked over to me, while cocking her head to the side, I almost got lost again in those amazing Chocolate eyes again, but I caught myself before I could.

"I could ask you the same thing," I said sarcastically. "Seriously, though, I'm just happy to be with you." I gave her an angelic smile, and her eyes glazed over.

"Stop it!" She punched me again, like she had in the car, and also like in the car I feigned hurt. I chuckled, when I realized people were watching our little show.

"What did I do this time?" I asked exasperatedly with a sigh.

"You dazzled me," She looked down to her lap, but turned to her head to me a second later and gave me a mischievous smile.

"Huh?" I asked her, not even close to a clue of what she wanted me to do.

She responded with a smile, the most beautiful un-earthly smile I had ever encountered, the way her skin stretched over her cheekbones and the way her nose didn't crinkle at all even though her smile was big, I swear I could think up a million different things that I loved about her smile.

"Haha, I did it to you!" she laughed; I swear she was going to fall out of her chair.

"What did you do to me?" I asked honestly curious as to what she was talking about,

"I dazzled you, too!" People were still staring at us, clearly enjoying our teasing.

"You really are cute," I whispered into her ear, she blushed again, just like before I wished it would continue, but before I could compliment her again someone cleared their throat from behind us. I looked over my shoulder and saw Doctor Gregory,

"Dr. Cullen?" He squinted his eyes at me, as if I were an abstract painting,

"Yes," I really was trying not to be rude, but I really would wish he would tell us what he came over here for.

"Is this Isabella Swan?" He asked looking pointedly towards Bella,

She answered for herself and told him yes, that she indeed was Isabella Swan.

"I have good news and bad," He said looking down at the clipboard he was carrying, "Your father doesn't need surgery but he has to be kept here under a watchful eye in case symptoms of a disease or heart problem start." He looked back up at Bella, to gauge her reaction.

"Well that's mostly good, right?" She asked looking towards me, instead of Dr. Gregory.

"Yes, mostly, there is like he said still a chance something could go wrong, though, so you can get your hopes up, just not to high." I said looking down onto her face, trying to discover a masked emotion that would prove she was having more of a difficult time then she was letting onto, she seemed to be taking this pretty well, compared.

"Okay," She said looking back down to her lap.

The doctor took that as his queue to leave and walked over to a nurse, probably to ask her a question.

"We should get you home, and dressed," I said standing up, and taking her hand to help her, "I doubt their letting visitors in, yet." That was what she was waiting to hear because she took my hand and pulled herself up.

"Okay!" She said cheerily, she really was an interesting young lady, but that's one of the things I loved about her.

I directed her back out to the front entrance, and asked her to wait while I pulled the car up, and once I did, I let her open her own door, just for the sake of it.

**[A/N] Well, it was longer, most of it was, hopefully, gunny babbling, but it still had a story line, which is what I was going for!**

**Please leave a review, **

**-Falcon**


	9. Chapter 8: Surprise Visitor

**[A/N] Sorry about the last chapter being OOC, my dad let me have a few Coke's, and play with the computer at the same time, which is not a good mix, my mom found my behavior hilarious while I in the mean time, had a sugar hangover. **

**If you find something in the last chapter you want me to fix, let me know, other wise I'm planning on leaving it like that.**

**R&R, pretty please!**

**Song for this chapter,**

**Heaven (Little by Little) – Theory of a DeadMan **

_**Bella's POV**_

"You still haven't forgiven me, Bella." Carlisle stated in the car, he had a teasing tone in his voice, but I still had no idea what he meant.

"What are you talking about?" I said turning in my seat to face him better, "Because I have no idea what you mean."

"Earlier in the parking lot when I opened the car door for you, did you honestly already forget?" He glanced at me for a second and then turned his attention back to the road.

"Of course I remember that, I don't have the memory of an 80 year old woman," I stated seriously and then turned back in my seat, in a huff and looked out of the front window. At the same time I noticed it was drizzling again, how many times can it rain in one night?

"Am I forgiven, then?" He asked, still not taking his eyes off of the road, for which I was grateful.

"Of course," I smiled at him, "I was just teasing you, earlier."

He grabbed my hand, and squeezed it once, "Thank you, my sweet Bella." He looked at me with those smoldering eyes, only for a second though and like earlier turned his attention back to the road.

It had only been minutes since we left the Hospital, though Carlisle was already pulling into my driveway, right next to my rusted old pick up truck. Carlisle looked at it disdainfully while muttering under his breath low enough that I couldn't hear. He caught me looking and gave me an apologetic smile, "Sorry," He said even though I could tell he didn't mean it.

"Its okay, Carlisle, everyone does something of that sort." I returned his smile and turned to open my door, finding it was already opened and who else but Carlisle was standing there, waiting for me to step out. Even though I wish he wouldn't, I was too tired to argue further.

"I better get going," He said while turning to walk back to the driver's side door, and before I could stop myself,

"Would you stay with me?"

He gave me a quizzical look, searching my face for something even I didn't know about. He then sighed and began opening his door, "Just let me take my car home, I'll be back before you know it," He gave me a small smile and slipped into his car.

I began walking back to the house thinking, had I done something wrong, offended him in some way? I knew at most times I didn't think before I talked, but really, how could 'Will you stay with me,' slip out?

I reached under the rug and pulled out the spare key because I had forgotten mine inside, I began muttering theories out loud while stumbling my way into the house. I searched for the light switch, where was that darn thing?

Before I could do much more, the light turned on disorienting me and making me stumble over the coat rack and I almost fell flat on my face, I would have if it wasn't for the cold arms that caught me.

I looked up and straight into butterscotch eyes, there was a little bit of hair that fell into the mystery man or woman's eyes while performing their stunt of saving me, and I knew I should have seen it coming but it shocked me none the less, it was Black, it was Alice.

"Alice?" I asked questioningly, just to make sure; she still wasn't allowing me to see her face, as she set me back down on solid ground.

"Of course, Silly!" She giggled and pulled the hair out of her face, "Still just as clumsy, I see." She stopped giggling and instead gave me a grin.

"I don't think I'll ever grow out of it, to be honest." I said giving her a hug, she returned it gracefully while I had to stay true to my latter comment and stumbled, but she once again caught me.

"I heard Carlisle outside, where is he?" She said, and an instant later her eyes went blank, she must have been having a vision, I though to myself.

"Ah, I see," She bobbed her head up and down in understanding. "Do you mind if I wait?" She cocked her head to the side while asking this, she looked so much like a lost puppy, I found it humorous, and smiled,

"Of course I wouldn't mind!" I grabbed her hand and started to lead her to the living room; she followed silently and sat down next to me on the couch, once again, gracefully while I just plopped down.

"I'm sorry about Charlie, his accident is one of the reasons I came." Her eyes held so much sincerity and sadness I choked up a bit, I coughed to try and hide it, but she gave me a tiny smile knowing what I was trying to do.

One of, what does she mean my by that, is there something else wrong, or going to be wrong? Goodness I hope not!

"He'll be fine, and thank you, Alice," I said softly and looked towards the ground, I didn't know for certain that he would be okay, I only hoped it, and apparently Alice knew it.

"He _will _be fine," She said while her smile grew and she gave me another hug, this one a little less ambitious, "I missed you so much, Bella, it's so good to see you again!"

Before I could do much more, she gave me the signal to be quiet and an instant later she was gone. Before I could think too much about it I heard a honey-sweet voice calling my name.

"I'm in the living room, Carlisle." I said in a normal voice and stood up to greet him, a second later he was standing in front of me, gripping onto my shoulders his eyes were full of worry, and almost instantly mine probably looked the same.

"Why-what's the matter?" He gripped me in a tight hug, but not too tight, and looked around, tensing at random moments.

"I smelt someone else here," He turned back to me and stared directly into my eyes, turning my legs into putty, and I was pretty sure if it wasn't for him I would be a puddle on the floor. "In fact I can still smell him or her." He said with more curiosity then worry, "You wouldn't happen to know what I'm talking about, would you?"

It's pretty much a fact that I'm a horrible liar, taking the hints and tips that I had gathered and was given and doing the complete opposites, so instead of looking him in the eyes and stating boldly the lie, I looked down and only shook my head, afraid that my voice would come out in a squeak.

He put his fingers under my chin and pulled my head up to look at him in the eyes, "Are you lying to me?" He asked with not anger but sadness, "Because I never want you to feel like you have to do that."

I couldn't do anything but stare, was this man really not angry with me after I didn't tell him the truth about a 'life-threatening' problem, even though it really was only Alice, and instead was sad that it was his fault _I _was lying to him? This man was truly incredible, I don't deserve him, but yet why does it feel like I would die if I losed him?

"Carlisle," I began, while putting my hands on either side of his face, "I wish I could say I hadn't lied to you, but the truth of it is, yeah I did lie," He moved his head to the side, not looking directly at me which in a way made me even more guilty, "Look at me." I tugged on him, and he got the idea to do as I say. "But, it is _not _your fault, and if _someone_ would show themselves, you would know it wasn't to hurt you." I directed most of the end to Alice, who un-doubtedly must have heard it, considering she was instantly behind Carlisle and wrapping her arms around him in a hug.

Carlisle tensed for a second but then realized the 'intruder' was Alice and turned to hug her also.

"What are you doing here, Alice?" He said pulling away and then giving me a glance that lasted merely a second, but he grabbed my hand and pulled me to stand beside him, for replacement.

"Why did you lie about something such as this?" He searched my face for some sign to see as to why, but I made sure not to give anything away until I actually meant to say it.

"She told me too," I said while pointing to Alice who gave me a pretend glare.

"Does that make it right? Because all I hear is excuses," He gave me such a disapproving glance that I looked down in shame, I felt as if I was a Daughter being scorned by her father, which in a twisted way, could be called that. "And as for you, Alice, don't think for a second I forgot about you." I hadn't even seen Alice, she practically doing a victory dance to the left of Carlisle.

"I'm sorry, Daddy, I just wanted it to be a surprise!" She used her 3 year old voice and gave Carlisle a pout, when Carlisle didn't even waver; she muttered again, "I'm sorry."

"Good, now would you please answer my first question, Alice?" He had still been looking at me while he asked that but reluctantly turned his head so his eyes rested on Alice.

"I saw what was going to happen with Charlie, and I didn't know if he was alright, so I tried calling you but you wouldn't pick up, that's basically how I decided to come down here, I just wanted to see if everyone was alright." I didn't bother to mention that earlier she had said, 'one of the reasons.'

Carlisle fished his phone out of his pocket and in a second he was already flipping it closed, "Sorry Alice I didn't feel it vibrate."

She chuckled darkly, "Yeah that's it." Did I mention she was also sarcastic?

I yawned deeply, and Carlisle looked back over to me, "Are you ready to go to sleep?" He asked gently, while placing a cold hand on my cheek. I nodded my head vigorously.

I hadn't noticed I was practically leaning my entire wait onto Carlisle, he put one arm behind my legs and one on my back picking me up into his arms, halfway up the stairs Alice cleared her throat,

"I'll be at home, I'll see you in the morning, Carlisle," She turned towards me and gave me a smug grin, "You too, Bella."

I blushed and snuggled closer to Carlisle, I heard the front door close a second later and Carlisle's steps on the stairs, the next thing I knew I was being set down on my bed's comforter, and then something stroking my hair, I swear I heard someone say,

"I love you, my Bella," I had been dozing, though, surely it was a dream, right?

**[A/N] How did you like it? I know I liked it, **

**Now I have a serious question for you, which 2 of these 4 people from the Volturi are you favorites? **

**Marcus **

**Alec**

**Demetri**

**Jane**

**??????????????**

**If you're wondering what this has to do with anything, I plan to take the most popular two and once again have you choose which one out of those two is your favorite's and I plan to make that person have a special appearance in an upcoming chapter or chapters.**

**Please vote and Review.**


	10. Chapter 9: Sick

**A/N I think this will be one of my longest chapters, yet; I hope you like it. It's mainly just fluff, but at the end it begins to make sense. **

**Enjoy,**

**Song for this chapter,**

**White Demon Love Song – The Killers, Day N Night – Kid Cudi**

* * *

A cool sensation below my ear woke me up from my wonderful dreams;

I groaned slightly when I opened my eyes because the first light stung. Before I could do anything I was coughing loudly, and trying to stop. I tried to breathe through my nose so I didn't have to taste the blood in my throat; but couldn't. When I didn't breathe through my throat or nose I began to choke and I struggled to breathe; it made me cough again.

I felt a cold hand on my neck that instantly soothed the pain. I opened my eyes and saw Carlisle looking worried above me. He kissed my cheek and lied back down next to me. Pulling me into his embrace; his hand was still on my neck. It was only seconds later that I fell asleep again.

The next time I woke up, someone was banging on my door and Carlisle's hand was gone. I sighed but my next coughing fit started. I looked up when my door opened; one of Charlie's friends came in. His rushed expression gone and replaced by worry;

I sat up in bed heaving for breath; my hand placed over my throat. Charlie's friend came in unsure of what to do. When the coughing stopped I politely asked him for a glass of water. He came back only a minute later, I gulped down the water ignoring the slight discomfort it brought.

Later when I started coughing again, he went to the receiver and called one of the emergency numbers that was listed by the phone. I wandered down the stairs clutching my throat; I tried to listen to who he was talking to but quickly gave up when all I heard was murmuring. I lied down on the couch and closed my eyes until he came back.

"It looks like you won't be going to school." He frowned as he said this; I nodded. "I called someone to come watch you because I have to go to work. I promised your dad that I would just check on you in the mornings." To this I nodded again, too afraid to talk. "I should be leaving, if you have any troubles; call me."

He grabbed his jacket from the back of his chair and quickly ran out the door. I watched him silently as he left. The door slamming as he waved goodbye in a rush.

I restlessly waited to let in whoever was coming. I was still slightly disappointed Carlisle hadn't stayed, I already missed him. I stared up at the ceiling; not realizing my eyes were beginning to droop. I jumped when the door bell rang loudly. I was stiff as I got up; as if I hadn't slept in a few days. I kept my eyes on the floor as I opened the door; I was falling asleep and wanted to get back to my bedroom.

"Bella," A honey voice said. I looked up and gave him a small smile. "I'm sorry you don't feel well," Carlisle said. I grabbed his hand and pulled him inside; I was going to take him to my bedroom but I was too tired to climb the stairs. I led him to the living room, instead. I pushed down on his shoulders; he got the idea and sat down. He lied and motioned for me to do the same; I was lying with my back to his chest.

I pulled his left hand to my throat and with the other one he ran his fingers through my hair. I kept my eyes open; resisting the exhaustion slowly creeping in on me. When I had willed myself to stay awake for half an hour; Carlisle sighed behind me and his hand slowly stopped its rhythmic motion.

"If you're not going to go to sleep I'm going to have to give you flu medicine." He told me seriously. I shuddered at him mentioning it and closed my eyes. It didn't take me very long to succumb to the darkness.

"Bella, it's time to wake up."

I opened my eyes; had I not just fallen asleep? It felt like it; I thought as I turned over to face Carlisle. I smiled because I already forgot he was here. I was used to nobody being there. He smiled back at me and kissed my forehead.

"What time is it?" I grumbled, wanting to go back to sleep. My throat still felt as raw as before but at least I wasn't coughing. He chuckled and reached down to pull his phone from his pocket.

"5:28 is what my clock says; I thought you might be hungry for dinner." I nodded and he gently propped us both up; I leaned into him still exhausted. "You can sleep until it's ready." Thank goodness, I felt too weak to even lift myself off of the couch; let alone cook something. He gently placed me back onto the couch and kissed my forehead before he left to the kitchen. I sighed as he left the room and stared at the ceiling; unfocused until I heard Carlisle humming in the other room. It was a beautiful tune that could easily be a classical masterpiece.

The song abruptly stopped, "Bella?" He asked as he rounded the corner; leaning against the doorframe coming from the kitchen into the family room. I looked up at him meekly, and smiled as I saw the adoring look on his face. I tried to answer and accomplished the first syllable, but my throat hurt too much to finish.

He chuckled as he sauntered to my place on the couch. "I didn't know what to make you, so I went with what was traditional; chicken noodle soup." He wiped some of the hair away from my face and gently pulled me up. I was a little soar as I tried to walk, but that was just from sleeping. My joints creaked as I stretched, slowly walking towards the kitchen.

The delicious smell of chicken broth was intoxicating as I took my seat at the small, round table. Carlisle pulled my seat out for me before he sat down himself. He sat patiently as he waited for me to eat, staring at me; although I didn't find it uncomfortable. When I got done he was too deep in thought so I cleaned my dishes myself. When I turned around from the sink he was standing right behind me; wrapping his arms around my waist. I leaned against him and he rested his chin on my shoulder, nuzzling the side of my face.

I turned around and leaned into his chest. He put a finger under my chin and tilted my face upwards, searching my face, scrutinizing. He slowly leaned forward and kissed me softly. It wasn't long until the kiss became more passionate; I moaned against his lips and he pulled me tighter against him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he propped me up onto the sink so I was sitting on the counter. His hand travelled up my thigh and under my shirt, tracing circles over my skin. I quickly moved my hands down to unbutton his shirt and slip it over his head. His muscles more prominent without his shirt, they looked as if sculpted by a famous artist.

The phone rang, suddenly. We looked down at what we were doing and we quickly pulled apart. Carlisle was on the other side of the room, breathing heavily; as if he were hyperventilating. I grabbed the phone quickly, watching him as I did.

"Hello, Swan residence," I said absentmindedly as I twisted the cord around my finger.

"Bella, it's Jacob," I sighed impatiently, willing him to continue. "Are you alright? He didn't hurt you did he?" It made me angry that he thought Carlisle would hurt me. I mumbled quietly under my breath.

"No, Jacob, no he did not." I hung up and started coughing violently; Carlisle came over and I could feel his stone arms wrap around my waist comfortingly. He whispered nothings in my ear and it seemed to be calming me down.

"How are you feeling, darling?" I shook my head, afraid to talk. I felt him sigh against my hair and I leaned further into his bare chest. He stroked the side of my face and rested his cheek on the top of my head. "I'm sorry." I turned and looked at him curiously, "That you're sick, that... that happened." He sighed again.

I tried talking again, "Why?" I asked him, he grimaced and didn't respond. Was he regretting kissing me, I didn't think I could handle it if he did. He cupped the side of my face and kissed me softly.

"That I took advantage of you, I shouldn't have done that." I shook my head and pulled away from him; looking to the floor. He tried to get me to look at him but I wouldn't; I was hurting him by ignoring him. He gave up and picked me up off of the floor; carrying me up the stairs to my bedroom. I hid my face against his chest and he wiped a strand of hair from my face.

He set me on my bed and went to the window. I watched him as he opened the window. "You need to sleep, my Bella." And with that he was gone; I wanted to call after him, tell him to come back. But I didn't, I knew he needed time to think, just as I did; and he also knew that.

I never fell asleep that night; I couldn't help but think about Carlisle. Where was he? Was he okay? What was he thinking about? Did he regret him and... Me?

I was startled to find that it was five in the morning and that Charlie's friend was already knocking on my door. I pulled myself from my bed slowly and went to open the door for him. He took one look at me and sighed.

"I don't think you're going to school, again." I grimaced; I knew it too but I didn't want to admit it. The longer I was gone the crazier the rumors got about what I was doing with Carlisle. I nodded once and went to lie back in bed. He stared at me for a second and then left to call a babysitter for me, again. Was he going to call Carlisle?

My question was answered when there was a tapping noise on my window. I jumped from the sudden noise and opened the window for him. When he saw me his honey eyes softened and he cupped my chin; kissing me softly. When he pulled away he hugged me to his chest. I breathed in his scent, never wanting him to let me go.

He took my hand and led me to my bed. I lied down and he sat next to me. "I'm sorry I left so suddenly last night." He looked down at his lap.

"You apologize too much," He looked at me, surprised to hear me talking. It hurt my throat too, but not as much as yesterday. Sighing, I snuggled up to him and mumbled into his shirt. "You didn't take advantage of me, I wanted it, too." He sighed and wiped some of the hair from my face.

"Bella," He made me look at him. "I'm not sorry I kissed you, I don't regret it. I just wish it could have happened differently." He kissed my forehead. "I love you, Bella."

"I love you too, Carlisle."

* * *

**Please review, it would make me happy; like really, really, really, really, really, really happy**

**-Carlisle Cullen 1645**


End file.
